A Playboy Is A Gentelman?
by Vidservent
Summary: A showdown between two playboys. A highschool boy and a young man, who will win? A Masaomi and Chikage oneshot.


Since nobody ever made a fic about these two together I though I'd make one while introducing Chikage's character.

Almost half of the story was taken from the novel and specials.

Read the novel at: anni-fiesta's livejournal

Durarara belongs to Narita Ryohgo.

* * *

"Hey ladies, why don't we go to café somewhere and drink tea together?"

A highschool boy was hitting on a couple of women who were definitely older than him. "Are you asking both of us, boy?"

"Well, of course. I couldn't help to fall for the both of you because; the both of you are so beautiful."

"Don't you know that if you play with love you'll be burned?"

"If it's the fire of our love then I'll gladly be burned! That is the Lovely Dangerous I'm looking for!"

He laughed as he declared it to the women without hesitation and the women just giggled.

"Nice try, kid. Maybe next time."

The two women walked away and left the boy to go somewhere.

Kida Masaomi was the boy's name. He's a guy that likes to flirt with women, no matter who they are. Regardless of what they look like or how old they are, he would treat young girls and even mothers the same way as any other women.

He has been wondering around the park for quite some time flirting with any women he comes across, but all of his attempts have failed.

There was a young man sitting at that park and he has been looking at how Masaomi was flirting with the women. He was dressed in several thin layers of clothes and a straw hat; he looked like a model who had just walked off a casual male fashion magazine. The man Rokujo Chikage leaned back at the bench he was sitting on as he continued to watch the boy's attempt on picking up girls.

-That's the eighth attempt that failed.

Chikage got up from the bench and walked towards Masaomi.

"Hey kid. Your not gonna get any girls like that."

"Oh, really? What do you know about picking up girls, old man?"

Masaomi said with an arrogant tone in his voice. Chikage's brows twitched, he moved his head closer to Masaomi's face.

"Who do you think you're calling an old man? I'm still young you know."

Chikage backed off Masaomi's face and shrugged his shoulders. He sighs as he shook his head.

"You're acting all cool as if you're a really player, but you didn't even get a single girl to go out with you. Even after eight attempts."

"So, you think you can pick up more girls than me?"

A smirk appeared on Chikage's face.

"Of course I can. I'm not an amateur player like you."

Masamomi pointed his index finger to Chikage's face that it almost touched his nose.

"Alright then, it's a challenge."

"Huh?"

Chikage seemed to be confused by Masaomi's statement and put on a dumbfounded expression, while Masaomi put on a smile.

"You said you can get more girls then me right? So, let's split up and see which one of us can get more girls before the clock strikes four."

"You want to have a flirting competition with me"

"Didn't you say that you're not an amateur player? I'd like to see if that's true or not."

Chikage laughed.

"Very well then, I accept your challenge. Don't you even think you can win against me."

"Let's see about that."

And so, Chikage and Masaomi went their separated ways. Masaomi went out of the park and looked for other places to pick up girls while Chikage stayed at the park.

Masaomi spotted a group of highschool girls that were chatting together and approached them.

"Hey, hey, miss! Want to go out and eat somewhere together? Just hanging around girls is boring right? To have a really good meal, I'll stare at your beautiful eyes feeling madly in love while eating. Then you'll look back at me with the same feeling. You understand that feeling, right?"

Just like before, the group of girls ignored him, though he was insistent. Then they left to go somewhere without saying a word to him.

"Geez… there's no need to be shy at all. They were such shy, shy kittens. I really am a sinful man."

While Masaomi was talking to himself, Chikage was still sitting at the park bench. He hasn't even approached a girl since Masaomi left, all he did was sit on the bench.

"I wonder if that kid got any girls by now."

Like a person without a care in the world, Chikage looked up at the blue sky as he leaned on the park bench.

Only two hours left and Masaomi was still alone and looking for girls to pick up.

Meanwhile Chikage was no longer at the park. He was walking on the streets, surrounded by a bunch of girls.

"Rocchi."

"What's up?"

"You're sick."

"Wha-…"

Chikage's head dropped forwards in a dramatic fashion as if her words had been a fatal blow. But in fact he was not disheartened in the slightest.

"What kind of guy asks ten girls out on a date at the same time?"

"Huh, I thought he actually asked eight more?"

"Most of them got mad and went home."

"That's just the worst."

"Why are we dating such a playboy?"

"Because that's one of our sick hobbies?"

As the girls continued to make biting remarks about him, they heard a voice shouting from behind.

"My purse!"

There was a middle aged man running their way while holding a purse. It was obvious that the man was a purse snatcher.

"Ah, Rocchi, it's dangerous!"

One of the girls shouted, but it was already too late. The young man who had just been called "Rocchi" had situated himself on the exact escape route of the man who was charging towards him.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY! ARGHHHHHH!"

The man that was charging towards him was now rolling on the ground with his hands covering his stomach after he got kicked by Chikage.

"Seriously, you're so low to steal from a woman."

The girls who had been watching him from afar began to chatter anew without sounding worried in the very least.  
"Rocchi looks pretty mad, doesn't he?"  
"Of course. The person who had been chasing this old guy was a woman."  
"So it's for women again? How naughty."  
"But Rocchi is a playboy. There's nothing you can do about it."  
"That's why he's charming."  
"Exactly~!"

The woman that had her purse snatched was now in front of Chikage before he could hear what the girls were saying about him.

"T - Thank you so very much...this guy stole my purse..."

The woman's voice was shaking. It could have been out of fatigue because she had run all the way here with dragging feet.

The young man took off his hat and grabbed the female clerk's hand with tenderness.

"It's nothing. I just did what I should have done as a human being."

The smile he gave the woman was soft, making it hard to believe that he was the same young man who had just kicked the man in the face. The young man with a refreshing air about him noticed something about the woman's foot and looked worried.

"Look, my lady, you're injured."

"Eh...ah, not really...I tried to stop the guy but he knocked me away..."

The young man kept smiling - but suddenly, he hopped backwards. The young man had landed on nothing else than the leg of the purse snatcher who was lying on the ground. He had stomped on the man's knee with all his weight concentrated on his feet.

"Dahbahhhhhhhhhhhh! Argh! Dahhh! AHHHHRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"Shut up, scum."  
The young man said in an icy voice and kicked the man mercilessly in the balls.  
" - Uhhhh..."  
"I'll spare you your life for now since I don't want to make your wife and daughters cry if you do have them waiting for you to come home. But how dare you hit a woman when you're a man? Hmm?"

Everyone in the street who had witnessed this scene stood frozen. The young man, on the other hand, didn't look bothered in the very least as he smiled and said:  
"Everything's OK now, don't worry. I've avenged you."

The young man began to talk non-stop once again in front of the completely dumbstruck woman.  
"A beautiful lady like yourself is really not carved out for revenge. No, not at all. That's why it's better to leave to me such lowly labor that does nothing but dirties your hands - "  
One of the girls standing behind the young man cut in.  
"Rocchi."  
"Yo, what's up, Non."  
It was the shortest girl out of the bunch that had come with him.

"Kiyo-nee said you kind of overdid it for it to count as self-defense. You'll be in trouble if you don't run right now."  
"Eh? Is that so?"

"You'll be in trouble if you don't run. Look, the police's almost here."

He spotted vaguely several police officers in their uniforms in the crowd waiting for the traffic light to turn green at the crossing in front of the Station.  
"Bye, beautiful lady. I'll excuse myself for now. You better find someone to check on your foot, just to make sure there are no aftereffects from - "  
"Enough, Rocchi! Just go!"  
"Oi! Wait a sec...Non, since when are you acting like a big baby…got it! I'm coming! I'm coming, OK! Hey, lady! If that man wakes up, you tell him! Tell him that if he wants a rematch he can come find me any time on Saitama's prefectural highways...that hurts, that hurts! I'm coming! Here, I can walk on my own, so stop pulling at my ear, would you, Non! Non-chaaaan!"  
The young man had been dragged back into the bunch of girls and hurried away from the scene. Masaomi happens to be passing by after Chikage left the scene.

-Heh? What's going on there?

-Well it's definitely not a good place to pick up girls.

The time has passed, it's almost four and Masaomi had no luck in picking up girls. He was back at the park, waiting to see if his opponent actually got any girls.

To his surprise, he saw Chikage surrounded by a bunch of girls and all of them were cute. He couldn't help but open his jaws down as he stared at Chikage and the girls.

"Hey kid, I see you didn't get any girls. So, it's obvious that I win, right?"

"Win? What do you mean Rochhi?"

Before Chikage could answer the girl's question, Masaomi grinned with a bold smile on his face and addressed Rokujo Chikage.

"…..Fufufu. Good job in getting more girls than me, old man. Feel honored that I have now accepted you as a worth while rival! However! All the hearts of women will be captured by me! Kida Masaomi!"

"Hahaha…you're wrong. All the hearts of women will be captured by me! Rokujo Chikage!"

The both of them laughed out loud looking like complete fools in the middle of the park.

"I shall take my leave now. Bye my beautiful senoritas."

Masaomi waved goodbye to the girls as he walked away, leaving Chikage with the bunch of girls.

"You really are sick, Rocchi."

* * *

Please review :D


End file.
